


Sleepless Night

by priuchi



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Bruce, Established Brudick and jealous tim, M/M, Masturbation, Sort of a sex tape?, security camera watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priuchi/pseuds/priuchi
Summary: Tim just wants to sleep. Instead he learns a little too much about what Bruce and Dick get up too, and learns a little too much about his own mind as well.





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lux <3

Tim’s thumb moved over his phone screen as he scrolled through twitter, not really reading the tweets that moved across the feed. He was comfortable in bed under the heavy comforter and wanted nothing more than to just drift off to sleep but, as usual, sleep wasn’t coming to him. He sighed as he was met with tweets he had already seen, dropping the phone down and rolled over, forcing his eyes shut. He laid there in the silence and darkness of his room, letting his mind wander. It settled on thoughts of how much he missed working with Bruce full time. Damian didn’t deserve it. Tim had worked so hard… he spent so many long days and nights working to become the partner Bruce had needed- a partner to rival what Dick had been. Dick. It was his fault Damian was working with Bruce now anyway. Tim loved Dick, he really did, but he couldn’t help but feel some resentment for everything that had happened while Bruce was gone.

His eyes shot open suddenly, a thunking sound startling him from his thoughts. He reminded still for a long moment, listening to the rhythmic noise while his brain processed it. Then he sat up straight, the realisation flooding over him. It was coming from Bruce’s room. It was Bruce. Bruce and… Bruce and who? Tim threw his covers off, sliding out of bed and throwing his robe on over his bare legs and t shirt. He’d made it to his door with his hand on the handle before he stopped himself. What was he doing? This wasn’t any of his business. Bruce could do whatever- _whoever_ he wanted, and it wasn’t any of Tim’s business to know who. But he felt so sick, knowing that Bruce was a few rooms over, someone in his bed with him. Why was the thought of that bothering so much? 

He paced for a few minutes, making his mind up that he wasn’t going to be able to take his mind off it until he knew what was going on. Quietly, he opened his bedroom door and walked down the hall, stopping outside Bruce’s door. He took a moment to build up his courage before moving close, pressing an ear to the door. At first there was just the thudding and some grunts, distinctly Bruce’s. And then Tim heard someone moan Bruce’s name- not just anyone, but Dick. Dick moaned Bruce’s name. 

Tim moved back from the door, feeling something heavy in the pit of his stomach. Dick? And Bruce? He found himself just staring at the door, feeling sick. He couldn't place what exactly was making him feel so horrible. It wasn’t that he had ever looked at Bruce and Dick like father and son, so that didn’t bother him. No, it was something else, something more deeply rooted in his subconscious. Something he couldn’t understand. In the midst of trying to shake the feeling, something else came over him. Something dirty… 

He wanted to see. 

Tim knew he couldn’t simply crack the door and peek. They were too highly trained for him to get away with something like that. But this also wasn’t a normal house. This was Bruce’s manor. Every room, nearly every inch, was monitored. Tim watched the door for another moment before taking off down the hall, partially tripping over himself as he hurried down the stairs and down to the cave. 

The computers hummed as Tim logged himself in, opening the security feeds. The camera for Bruce’s room wasn’t available for him to view, but that didn’t stop him from breaching the systems, overriding his way into the crypted feeds. Before he really even knew what he was doing, he was watching the live video. Dick’s hands were cuffed to the headboard above him, eyes covered with a blindfold as Bruce hovered over him, rhythmically moving back and forth, in and out. With the high quality of Bruce’s security system, Tim could hear and see everything. The way Bruce grunted as he thrust, the way his back muscles tensed and shoulders flexed, the glossy sweat that made his body shine in the yellow light of the room. 

Tim gulped, body working faster than his brain as his hand slid down, moving up his shirt and finding its way into his underwear as his eyes were glued to the video. He’d seen Bruce shirtless plenty of times, even glistening with sweat like he was now, but this… this was new. Tim knew Bruce was good looking. Everyone knew. But something about seeing him like this, making Dick submit to his body… Tim couldn’t look away. And he couldn’t stop his hand from removing himself from his underwear, slowly rubbing his finger over the tip of his hardened cock. 

_Holy shit, Drake._ he thought, lips pursing together as he played with himself, _What the hell are you doing?!_ Bruce! That was Bruce he was getting off too! His dad! But Bruce wasn’t really his dad, was he. Sure, legally, Bruce was his parent. But Bruce was never really a father. Fathers didn’t expect their sons to be soldiers. Perfectly working machines that did whatever he asked. Jack Drake was Tim’s father, not Bruce. And Jack was gone, so Tim didn’t really have a father. And Tim was okay with that. He was content with living life as Bruce’s soldier and nothing more. 

Although, he wasn’t really Bruce’s soldier anymore. And there it was again, that sick jealousy that burned inside him. He looked at Dick’s face on the video, how his lip were parted as he moaned in pleasure. He hated it. He hated Dick. Why did Dick get Bruce. Why couldn’t he… 

He shook his thoughts away, focusing back on how Bruce moved. He let the feeling of pleasure return to stomp out the sickness in his stomach. He watched Bruce’s back, listening to Bruce’s grunts and thinking about how he was playing with himself in Bruce’s cave, in Bruce’s chair. He could tell by the way Bruce’s movements got faster and how Dick struggled with his breath that they would be finishing soon, and Tim synced his strokes with Bruce’s thrusts, jaw clenching as he forced his arm to keep up. 

Tim came with them, body trembling as he lowered his head and caught his breath. He felt dirty, for getting off while watching them, but it was a good kind of dirty. It felt good. He closed his eyes, leaning back as he let himself come down from his pleasure high. When he opened his eyes again he looked at the security feed again, watching as Bruce undid the cuffs on Dick’s hands and pulled the blind fold from his eyes. Dick looked up at Bruce, eyes full of pleasure and compassion, and Tim felt his stomach drop, _again._

He finally realized what that feeling he couldn’t place was. He was fucking jealous. He wanted to moan Bruce’s name like that. He wanted to be the one looking at him like that. 

He was in love with Bruce.


End file.
